


Too Lewd for Public

by AmandaPanda666



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Caught, First Kiss, First Time, Intimacy, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaPanda666/pseuds/AmandaPanda666
Summary: Marc and Nathaniel have a intimate step in their relationship. What happens when they get caught in the act?
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Too Lewd for Public

The start of the day was normal, Juleka and Rose were writing in a song book, Marinette was freaking out over Adrien, Alya was interviewing Lila, Nino was listening to music, Max and Kim were talking with Alix, everything was normal, until they found a disgusting sight. 

Marc and Nathaniel....

They were in the classroom doing the most sinful, most awful, most disgusting thing.

They were sitting together.....

Holding hands.

Alix gasped in shock. How could her best friend be doing such a sinful thing?! She couldn't believe her eyes.

"WHOA THIS IS WAY TOO LEWD!!" She yelled running out of the classroom, flinging herself over the rails.

The others still looking at them with surprised and disgusting looks. Nathaniel and Marc didn't stop holding hands. Then they did it. The thing that broke everyone. 

They held hands with the other side. Now they are double holding hands. Everyone faints from the sight of it all. Nathaniel and Marc kiss as they walk out of the classroom and out of school. Now all of Paris has seen the lewd sight. 

How dare they. >:c


End file.
